A Voice for Big Mickey
by TheDusty321
Summary: The large crane at Brendam Docks had hardly said a word. Thomas soon finds out why. The crane seems unable to talk. Thomas hopes the Fat Controller will know what to do. Will the Fat Controller be able to answer Thomas' question? Read and find out.


**I do not own Thomas & Friends or TUGS. Thomas belongs to the Awdry family and HiT Entertainment and TUGS belongs to Robert D. Cardona and the late David Mitton.**

* * *

At Brendam Docks was a large crane. It had worked there for quite some time. However, whenever someone tried to talk to it, the crane said nothing in reply. After a while, no one bothered and went about their work. One day, Thomas came to the docks to pick up a train of oil tankers from the Mainland and take them to the Dieselworks. As he approached the oil tankers, he saw the crane and decided to ask Cranky about him.

"Cranky, do you know why that crane doesn't talk?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know, Thomas." Cranky answered. "That crane's been here longer than I have, you know."

Thomas knew this to be true, as he had seen the crane before.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Thomas? Though, I doubt you'll get an answer." Cranky said, as he went back to work.

"Okay, Cranky." Thomas said.

He went around the train and backed up to it. He was coupled up and went over to where the crane was. It wasn't working at the moment, so Thomas decided to ask.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crane, is there a reason you don't talk?" He asked.

The crane turned towards him and looked as if it wanted to say something. But, not a word was said. Thomas then wondered if maybe the crane was unable to speak, rather than just anti-social.

"I think we should ask the Fat Controller about it." Thomas' driver suggested.

Agreeing with him, Thomas puffed away towards Vicarstown, as he still had a delivery to make. When he came to Gordon's Hill, Edward was ready to help him up.

"Thank you, Edward." Called Thomas as he went down the other side.

"You're welcome, Thomas!" Edward called.

Thomas soon arrived at the Dieselworks and dropped off the oil.

"Thank you, Thomas." Paxton said as he took the oil.

Thomas smiled and went towards Knapford, to see the Fat Controller about the crane.

* * *

As he had gone from Brendam to Vicarstown, Thomas had to stop for water at Kellsthorpe Road if he hoped of getting to Knapford, which was at the other end of the main line. Henry was there, collecting and dropping off passengers. He saw Thomas and whistled.

"Hello, Thomas. I take it you've finished your delivery?" Henry asked.

IndeedI have, Henry. I'm on my way to Knapford to ask the Fat Controller about something." Thomas answered.

Henry chuckled.

"You didn't find another old engine, did you?" He asked, referring to when Thomas had found Hiro and didn't tell the Fat Controller about it until much later.

Thomas laughed.

"No, no, Henry. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to ask about that crane that works at the docks." He explained.

"Do you mean the one that doesn't talk to anyone?" Henry asked.

"That's the one. However, I don't think he _can_ talk and I was hoping the Fat Controller knows why." Thomas said.

The guard's whistle blew.

"Good luck, Thomas. I hope you find out the answer." Henry puffed as he left the station.

"Thank you, Henry. And goodbye." Thomas called.

His tanks were full and he was on his way again.

* * *

He reached Wellsworth when he had to stop for coal after going up Gordon's Hill for the second time that day. Edward was in a nearby siding, waiting for another engine with a heavy load to come along, so he can serve as its back engine. He whistled at Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas. I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Are you going to the sheds?" Edward asked.

"No, Edward." Thomas answered. "I'm going to Knapford, to see the Fat Controller about something."

Like Henry before him, Edward was curious.

"About what, may I ask?" He asked.

"About the crane that works at Brendam. He can't seem to speak and I want to ask the Fat Controller why." Thomas explained.

"I know that that particular crane was found underwater and salvaged some time ago. Maybe it has something to do with that." Edward said.

Thomas whistled, his bunker full, and began leaving the station.

"Thank you again, Edward." Thomas said.

The kind engine smiled.

"You're welcome, Thomas. Anytime." Edward said as he watched Thomas puff away.

James soon came by on another line with a slow goods train.

"Just let me know if you need help, James!" Edward called.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas soon reached Knapford. By this time, Gordon had already left with his Express, so the line closest to the Fat Controller's office was clear. He stopped at the platform and whistled. The stationmaster came up.

"Why, hello, Thomas. What are you doing here?" He asked Thomas.

"We need to see the Fat Controller." Thomas' driver said, as he clambered out.

The fireman stayed and held the brakes on, so that Thomas wouldn't roll off unexpectedly.

"I'll go and get him." The stationmaster said, and walked over to the Fat Controller's office.

He knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The Fat Controller asked, as he looked up from his desk.

"Excuse me, sir." The stationmaster said as he opened the door and poked his head in. "Thomas and his crew said that they need to see you."

"I did hear Thomas' whistle before. I'll go see what's the matter." The Fat Controller said as he got up and walked out of the office.

"Good day, Driver, Fireman, Thomas. Now, could you please tell me what the matter is?" He asked.

"It's that crane that works at Brendam Docks, sir. I think he can't talk. Would you perhaps know why?" Thomas asked.

"I do, Thomas." The Fat Controller answered at once. "When we salvaged him, we found that his voice box was damaged and, after repairing him, planned to give him a new one. But, then I had to call Diesel in to help Duck and Percy and I completely forgot about that poor crane."

Thomas felt sorry for the crane.

"However," the Fat Controller said with a smile, "the voice box we got for him should be in the Steamworks somewhere. Thomas, go and collect it and bring it to Brendam Docks."

"Yes, sir!" Thomas said.

His driver climbed back in and took Thomas to a turntable. Thomas was turned around and went back the way he came.

* * *

"I've been up and down this line all day." He laughed.

His driver laughed too.

"And we'll be down this line again going back to Brendam." He said.

They reached Wellsworth to find the signal set at 'danger'. They were confused.

"What could have happened?" The driver wondered.

"James had an accident with his goods train." The signalman explained. "I'll switch you to another line, then you can proceed to where you were going."

"Thank you." The driver said.

Thomas went on his way. He climbed Gordon's Hill and came down the other side. He and his crew soon saw the mess past Maron. Goods lay everywhere. James was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry!" called Harvey, who saw them as he was helping clear the mess. "Edward's taken James to the Steamworks! He'll be all right!"

Thomas was relieved. He could now continue towards the Steamworks.

* * *

Soon enough, he reached his destination and saw James being repaired with Edward nearby. Edward saw Thomas and laughed.

"Will I ever stop seeing you, Thomas?" He joked.

"I can't say for sure, Edward." Thomas joked back.

"In any case, Thomas, why are you here?" Edward asked. "You don't look in need of repairs."

"The Fat Controller sent me here for a voice box, Edward." Thomas answered.

Edward immediately understood.

"It's for the crane, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward." Thomas replied.

"A voice box, you say? I think I remember where I saw that old thing. Kevin! Fetch it for me, will you?" Victor ordered.

"Right, boss!" Kevin said before running towards the back.

He came back with it soon. It almost slipped off his hook as he stopped.

"How many times have I told you to be careful, Kevin?" Victor sighed.

"Far too many times, boss." Kevin said meekly.

* * *

The voice box was put onto a flatbed and secured. Thomas was then coupled up to it and he steamed away to Brendam. Edward decided to follow Thomas. While one voice box might not be as heavy as a full train of coal trucks, Edward thought it best to help Thomas up Gordon's Hill. So, when the two engines passed through Maron, Edward did just that. Thomas appreciated the help and went down with his brakes on. Edward didn't think Thomas would need any more help, so he went to Wellsworth's turntable, turned himself around, and chuffed back to the Steamworks. Thomas, meanwhile, took the track that led to Brendam Docks. Soon, he was back in front of the crane, with the voice box in tow. The Fat Controller soon arrived with some workmen. They took the voice box from Thomas and clambered up to the crane's cockpit. After some time, the workmen came out and climbed down. At first, nothing happened. But, then, as if from nowhere, the crane let out a cry of joy. Thomas smiled as this happened.

"Oh, thank you so much, Thomas!" the crane yelled. "You are the greatest!"

"Oh, you don't have to thank me, Mr. Crane! I was just being really useful!" Thomas said bashfully.

"Indeed, you were, Thomas! I'm proud of you!" The Fat Controller said to Thomas.

Then, he turned to the crane.

"I'm terribly sorry that this couldn't happen sooner! I'm a very busy man and things tend to get in the way!" He apologized.

"Oh, that's all right, sir! I understand!" The crane said.

"Thank you very much, err…" The Fat Controller paused.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, sir! My name is Big Mickey, sir! And, now that I can, let me thank you for saving me from that watery prison and allowing me to work here, sir!" The crane, now known as Big Mickey, said in gratitude.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Big Mickey! Let me formally welcome you to Sodor!" The Fat Controller said.

"Thank you, sir!" Big Mickey said simply.

Thomas then thought of something.

"How did you know my name, Mickey?" He asked.

"Simple! Just because I couldn't talk, doesn't mean I couldn't hear you all talking to each other! I learned all your names that way!" Big Mickey explained.

"Wow," was all Thomas could say.

The Fat Controller looked at his watch.

"As nice as this is, I must get back to work! Like I said before, I'm a very busy man! This railway is not going to run itself, you know!" He said.

"So, you're this 'Fat Controller' that I've heard about from the engines!" Big Mickey said.

"Yes, well, indeed I am! My name's actually Sir Bertram Topham Hatt! The engines just call me the Fat Controller! I don't mind it too much after all the years I've run this railway! Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going!" The Fat Controller said.

He then jumped in his car and drove off. Thomas thought of something else.

"How did you end up underwater, anyway, Big Mickey?" He asked.

"That's a story for another day, Thomas! Goodbye!" Big Mickey said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Big Mickey! Goodbye!" Thomas said.

* * *

He then went away to check on James at the Steamworks. When he got there, he saw that James was good as new with shining new red paint.

"How do you feel, James?" Thomas asked.

"Still a little sore from the accident, but I'll be all right." James answered.

"How was the crane, Thomas?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you later at the sheds." Thomas replied.

Edward understood, though James didn't.

"What crane?" He asked.

"You'll see, James." Edward said.

* * *

When the engines were all at the shed that night, Thomas told them about Big Mickey. The engines were surprised.

"You know, all these years, I never knew that crane had a name." Remarked Edward.

"I'm more interested in hearing this story of his." Gordon said.

"Aren't we all, Gordon?" Emily said.

Percy's driver and fireman climbed into Percy's cab.

"Sorry I can't stay, Thomas. Got mail to deliver, after all." Percy said.

"That's all right, Percy! Have a safe journey!" Thomas called as Percy puffed out.

"Yes, be careful, Percy! Monsters can get you out there!" James called.

"Oh, shut up, James!" Percy yelled back.

James did not like this and scowled. The other engines just rolled their eyes and went to sleep. Big Mickey's story would be something the engines had never heard before, but that's another story.


End file.
